This study will determine the presence of bacterial contamination in the fluid that remains in the intravenous connector after a blood draw in high risk patients not suspected of having an active infection. Based on these findings, current arterial line blood drawing procedures will be reviewed and changes made if appropriate to decrease risks to children who have arterial lines.